Super Smash Bros. 6: Into the Subspace Shadows
Super Smash Bros. 6: Into the Subspace Shadows is the adventure mode of ''Super Smash Bros. 6''.'' Prologue After the defeat of Tabuu, the world returned back to normal and the Subspace Army was defeated once and for all. All the fighters had been gazing into the sunset on the remains of the Isle of the Ancients, reflecting on the how the World of Trophies was safe...for now. In the year 3100, a group of humanoid creatures went through the remains of the Isle, gathering information about Subspace. A large humanoid figure appears, and it turns out he is leading the creatures. After a short amount of time, they are done with their research and the leader menacingly stares into the sky, hoping to take over the World of Trophies and destroy anyone who stands in his way. Soon, the leader then meets Bowser, King K. Rool, Ganondorf, Ridley, Kamek, Wolf, Black Shadow, Medusa, King Hippo, Captain Syrup, Dr. Eggman, and Sephiroth. The leader appoints them as commanders for the army. The leader then reveals the commanders that he is Krad, the leader for the Void Corps, which sets on global domination and to destroy ancient relics known as the Light Gems. Void Corps then runs off into their base. Missions * 'The Cliffs of Ash'- Mario, Kirby and Link investigate the ruins found by the new creatures and discover Red and Conker. You go through two stages: 1: The five go to a gateway leading to a field of Subspace. 2: Red fights several creatures while the others are knocked unconscious. After this stage, a cutscene is seen of the five running off and the rest of the group, waiting for their arrival, scatter into groups. Unlocked Characters: Mario, Link, Kirby, Red, Conker. * 'The Dry Lands'- Samus, along with Lucario and Meta Knight, soon discovers Gillius, who is trapped by Bowser. The three fight Bowser and defeat him. Samus blasts the cage of which Gillius is trapped. Gillius leaps out. And Mario, along with his team, runs into Samus. The two teams become one as they fight off several creatures sent by Krad. Then, after finishing this second stage, Krad appears as a vision and warns the ten that they don't know what's about to happen. Unlocked Characters: Samus, Meta Knight, Lucario, Gillius. At this point your list should contain: Mario, Link, Samus, Kirby, Meta Knight, Lucario, Gillius, Conker, Red. * 'The Pine Forest'- Yoshi, Pikachu, Villager and DeMille are walking through a forest, and they see Isabelle. Isabelle is unaware of the traps set up in the forest, so now it is up to the four to protect Isabelle. After protecting Isabelle, the group is attacked by Madame Broode. The five battle Madame Broode and are victorious. Once Madame Broode was defeated, the five meet up with Mario and Samus's teams, and joins them. Unlocked Characters: Yoshi, Pikachu, Villager, Isabelle and DeMille. * 'Ruins of' 'The Great Maze'- Mario, Samus and Yoshi's team sfind Master Hand's brother, Crazy Hand. They defeat him and are faced against Prisoner. After this, Prisoner joins them. Unlocked Characters: Prisoner. After this, a clip is seen of Bowser and Piranha Plant plotting. * 'The Plateaus'''- this is the shortest level After seeing a glimpse into the future, Freddy Fazbear fights Master Hand and Crazy Hand, unwilling to join the villains. Unlocked Character: Freddy Fazbear. completing all of Story Mode once, this level leads to an alternate ending to unlock The Ape After this, your list should contain: Mario, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu, Meta Knight, Lucario, Villager, Freddy, Gillius, Conker, Red, Prisoner, Ape. Category:Super Smash Bros. 6